herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heropedia:Sandbox
=Battle at New Stellac City= The Battle at New Stellac City was a conflict at New Stellac City where the Alpha Team fought against Von Nebula’s Henchbots. Goals Alpha Team *Defeat and capture Von Nebula and his henchbots. Von Nebula *Drain the Heroes of their core energy for his black holes. *Get revenge on Preston Stormer Henchbots *Aid Von Nebula in defeating the Heroes Summary For the final part of his plans, Von Nebula caught the Alpha Team’s attention by issuing out a false meteor strike warning. He then sent down Corroder and Thunder, who was given a Nebula Gas Cannon specifically for the task, in meteorite-like capsules aimed for the city. Meanwhile, the Alpha Team received the call and prepared for battle. When they arrived, they noticed the monument in the middle of the city, and Bulk noted that they were in the same location as the Von Ness mission. All three realized they were in a trap as Corroder and Thunder arrived. The two villains engaged the heroes in combat, with neither side gaining the upper hand until Thunder fired his Nebula Gas Cannon at Bulk and Stringer. However, Stormer managed to take the blow and survived thanks to an armor testing at the suggestion of Quadal. Unfortunately, this caused Zib and Quadal to lose contact with the heroes. In order to help out the Alpha Team, Zib sent Furno, Surge, and Breez as backup. He gave them all Particle Separators before dispatching them at New Stellac to aid Alpha Team. As they arrived, however, Von Nebula sent down XPlode and Meltdown for combat. As both sides started battling, a black hole appeared in the middle of the sky which disarmed the Heroes of their weapons and gadgets. At this point, Von Nebula revealed himself to the Alpha Team. Stormer commanded his team to stay while he settled an old score, and gets himself sucked into the black hole, with Furno doing the same. Stormer, mad at first that his orders were disobeyed, eventually relented to Furno’s aid as Von Nebula announced that he was draining the Heroes of their Core energy to power both himself and the black hole. Back at New Stellac, the disarmed heroes retreat and come up with a plan by using their Particle Separators. The villains eventually run out of ammo, as the Heroes intended, and were able to catch them off-guard by knocking them out. However, XPlode still had his Explosive Spikes which were launched at the heroes. XPlode was knocked out as well, as Bulk found a piece of junk metal that he and Stringer wrapped around the henchbots. Meanwhile, Stormer and Furno remembered the Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings they retained, and devised a plan to reverse the effects of the black hole. Overhearing this, Von Nebula demanded that the rings be given to him. The heroes hide the rings and split up, with Von Nebula going after Stormer, as he felt that "Stormer always has to take the glory". However, Furno revealed himself to have the rings and threw them down the bottom of the vortex. Enraged at the rookie, Stormer managed to disarm Von Nebula of his Black Hole Orb Staff, and ended up absorbing the villain into his own weapon. Stormer and Furno then proceeding to escape the imploding vortex, and met up with the rest of the Alpha Team at New Stellac City. Aftermath When the Alpha Team returned to the Hero Factory, they were interviewed by Daniella Capricorn for their victory. Stormer reported that the rookies helped them out, and shocked everyone by referring to Furno as “Team Leader” Furno, having recognized the rookies’ full potential. The henchbots were locked up in the Hero Factory prison, while the Black Hole Orb Staff was locked up in a heavily guarded cell. Appearances *''Von Nebula'' =Battle Against The Drone= The '''Battle Against the Drone' was a conflict at New Stellac City where a Hero team led by Thresher came into confrontation with a destructive Drone. Goals Thresher’s Team *Respond to the burglary call. *Defeat the Drone that was destroying New Stellac. Thresher *Protect the rookies on mission with him. Drone *Obliterate New Stellac City. *Take care of any obstacles in its way. Summary The Hero Factory received a distress call about a burglary at New Stellac City. Thresher, along with fellow rookies Preston Stormer and Von Ness, were sent there to investigate. Arriving to the city, however, they noticed a hulking Drone that was in the middle of a rampage to demolish it. Thresher and Stormer started firing at the Drone, and managed to catch its attention. In order to ensure the rookies safety, Thresher attempted to make a run at the machine. However, he got hit by the impact of a shot and got badly injured. Bringing his body to safety, Stormer told Von Ness that they would need to stop the Drone before any citizens were hurt. Von Ness argued that they should wait for backup and refused to leave Thresher’s side. While Stormer went after the Drone, Von Ness attempted to take off in the Dropship. Stormer leapt onto the vehicle and ordered Von Ness to bring the vehicle back down. However, the cowardly Hero attempted to shake him off. Stormer then got an idea to save the city. He dived off of the Dropship and blasted the Drone’s visual scanning with ice, effectively blinding the android. Landing onto its back, he managed to cross-circuit the power supply. The Drone, crippled from the attack, malfunctioned and then exploded. Aftermath Stormer and Thresher were eventually brought back to the Hero Factory and Thresher was treated for his injuries. Stormer attempted to find the rouge Von Ness, but to no avail. Von Ness became well known as the only Hero to bail during a mission. He went into hiding, plotting his revenge and eventually becoming Von Nebula. He would also target New Stellac City for the final part of his plans. The leftover pieces of the Drone were later reconstructed as a monument in the middle of the city, built in honor of Stormer and the Hero Factory. Appearances *''Core Crisis'' (In a Flashback) *''Von Nebula'' (In a Mission Log)